The present invention relates generally to the field of optical filter screens. In particular, the present invention is an adjustable mounting mechanism for an optical filter screen usable with a visual display monitor.
Typically, translucent, optical filter screens are mounted to visual display monitors (e.g., computer monitors that employ a scanning electron tube display area) in such a manner as to extend over the front of the display area, their purpose being to reduce glare, increase contrast, provide privacy, provide radiation shielding, or a combination of these functions. By reducing the glare from the display area of the display monitor or increasing its contrast, eye fatigue associated with the prolonged use of display monitors is greatly reduced.
Optical filter screens having mounting mechanisms for securing the screens to visual display monitors are generally known. One antiglare screen and mounting mechanism is available from Optical Coating Labs Inc. and is shown in prior art FIGS. 1-3. As seen in FIG. 1, the prior art optical antiglare screen 10 includes a frame 12 defined by a top member 14, side members 16 and a bottom member 18. Supported within the frame 12 is a translucent, optical antiglare filter 20. A mounting mechanism 22 supports the antiglare screen 10 from a top surface 24 of a visual display monitor, such as a computer monitor 26, so that the optical antiglare filter 20 is positioned in front of a display area 28 of the computer monitor 26. The mounting mechanism 22 includes a pair of mounting members 30A and 30B. The mounting member 30B is a mirror image of the mounting member 30A, so only the mounting member 30A will be described with particularity.
As seen best in prior art FIG. 2, the mounting member 30A includes a stem element 32A having a first end 34A and a second end 36A. Integral with the first end 34A of the stem element 32A is a support element 38A that extends substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal extent of the stem element 32A. As seen best in prior art FIG. 1, the support elements 38A and 38B of the mounting members 30A and 30B, respectively, are adapted to engage the top surface 24 of the computer monitor 26 to support the antiglare screen 10. As seen best in prior art FIG. 2 a bottom surface of the support element 38A includes a foam rubber pad 39A which helps to prevent movement of the mounting member 30A and thereby the optical antiglare filter 20 relative to the display area 28 of the computer monitor 26.
The second end 36A of the stem element 32A includes a first, short leg 40A and a second, long leg 42A. The short leg 40A and the long leg 42A are integral with and extend substantially perpendicular to the stem element 32A. A free end of the long leg 42A includes an outwardly extending ledge portion 44A.
As seen best in prior art FIG. 3, when the mounting member 30A is secured to the side member 16 of the optical antiglare screen 10, the stem element 32A engages an outer surface 46, the short leg 40A engages a front surface 48 and the long leg 42A engages a rear surface 50 of the side member 16. The ledge portion 44A of the long leg 42A is adapted to engage an inner surface 52 of the side member 16 of the antiglare screen 10. The stem element 32A, short leg 40A, long leg 42A and ledge portion 44A are configured to closely conform to the side member 16 so as to securely fix the mounting member 30A to the frame 12 and thereby maintain the position of the mounting member 30A along the side member 16.
As seen in prior art FIG. 3, the position of the mounting member 30A along the side member 16 can be changed by simply flexing the long leg 42A outwardly in the direction of arrow 54, which causes the ledge portion 44A to ride over the inner surface 52 allowing the mounting member 30A to be disengaged from the side member 16 of the frame 12. By changing the position of the mounting members 30A and 30B along the side members 16 of the frame 12, the antiglare filter 20 can be centered relative to the display area 28 of the computer monitor 26. However, to change the positions of the mounting members 30A and 30B, the mounting members 30A and 30B need to be disengaged from and then re-engaged with the frame 12 in their desired positions. As such, it is sometimes difficult to reattach the mounting members 30A and 30B to the respective side members 16 of the frame 12 in exactly the same position such that the frame 12 is level and the antiglare filter 20 is centered on the display area 28. Hence, to properly adjust the antiglare screen 10 of the prior art, at least one of the mounting members 30A and 30B may have to be disengaged from and re-engaged with the frame 12 several times until the antiglare filter 20 is level and adequately centered with respect to the display area 28 of the monitor 26.
Another filter screen and mounting mechanism known as 3M "Universal" Privacy Filter is available from the Minnesota, Mining and Manufacturing Company and is shown in prior art FIGS. 4-6. As seen in FIG. 4, the prior art filter screen 60 includes a frame 62 defined by a top member 64, side members 66 and a bottom member 68. Supported within the frame is a louvered filter 70. A mounting mechanism 72 supports the filter screen 60 from a top surface 74 of a visual display monitor, such as a computer monitor 76, such that the filter 70 is positioned in front of a display area (not seen in FIG. 4) of the monitor 76.
As seen best in prior art FIGS. 5 and 6 , the mounting mechanism 72 includes a top mount 78 having a first end 79 and a second end 80. Adhesively secured to a bottom surface 81 (see FIG. 6) of the first end 79 is a first element 82 of a hook and loop fastener. A second cooperating element 83 of hook and loop fastener is adhesively secured to the top surface 74 of the monitor 76. The first and second elements 82 and 83 allow the top mount 78, and thereby the filter screen 60, to be attached to and removed from the monitor 76.
The second end 80 of the top mount 78 is adapted to be received in a slot 84 in the top member 64 of the frame 62. As seen best in prior art FIG. 5, within the slot 84 are a pair of spaced latch members 86. As seen best in prior art FIG. 6, each latch member 86 is integral with the top member 64 of the frame 62 and is defined by an upright element 87 having a rounded ledge portion 88. The rounded ledge portions 88 of the latch members 86 are adapted to selectively engage recesses 90 on the rear surface of the second end 80 of the top mount 78. The recesses 90 are separated by rounded ridges 92.
When the ledge portions 88 are engaged with selected recesses 90, the position of the filter screen 60 is fixed relative to the top member 78. To adjust the position of the filter screen 60 relative to the top member 78, the frame 62 is moved (i.e., pulled or pushed), as represented by doubled headed directional arrow 94, relative to the top member 78, which causes the rounded ledge portions 88 to ride over the rounded ridges 92 and flexing of the upright elements 87 of the latch members 86. The frame 62 is moved relative to the top member 78 until the ledge portions 88 engage the desired recesses 90 and the privacy filter 70 is level and centered on the display area of the monitor 76. However, due to the amount of pulling or pushing force needed to cause the ledge portions 88 to ride over the ridges 90 and flexing of the upright elements 87 of the latch members 86, the ledge portions 88 may move past (i.e., miss) the desired recesses 90. Hence, to properly adjust the filter screen 60 of the prior art, the frame 62 may have to be pushed and pulled several times relative to the top member 78 until the filter 70 is level and adequately centered with respect to the display area of the monitor 76.
There is a continuing need for improved optical filter screens with adjustable mounting mechanisms. Specifically, there is a need for an adjustable mounting mechanism that allows an optical filter screen to be smoothly and easily adjusted relative to a display area of a monitor without using a great deal of force or removing the mounting mechanism from the filter screen. Moreover, there is a need for an adjustable mounting mechanism that allows the filter element of the filter screen to be easily leveled and properly centered with respect to the display area of a monitor with minimal manual manipulation.